


Accidental e-mail

by Yukia92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dick Pics, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukia92/pseuds/Yukia92
Summary: Harry J. Potter is a newly appointed lawyer at Malfoy's Law, and his best friend, Ginny is also working there. She had once put him up for a blind date, and he had tormented her ever since. One day, his revenge was to send her a random dick pic he had gotten, just to have the satisfaction of seeing her cringe, or perhaps run to the bathroom to throw up, but none of that happened, and he soon found out why. He had sent it to his very handsome and sexy boss instead.





	Accidental e-mail

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read, and I am not a native speaker, so I am sorry for any flaws. And just a heads up. I SUCK at summaries

Harry was looking over at Ginny, waiting for her to open her e-mail. They had been corresponding through work e-mail, when she just suddenly stopped answering, and Harry was wondering what happened. He had sent her a surprise, but she hadn't opened it, as she had not reacted the way he had foreseen. And soon, it was clear why. Draco Malfoy, who was Harry's boss was standing behind him. "Potter", he said in a low, husky voice, that only Harry could hear. "I want you in my office at the end of the day." He turned and left, and Harry was looking after him, terrified. He threw himself over the computer, and there it was. The dikc pic meant for Ginny, had somehow ended up in the inbox of the very sexy boss instead. Harry groaned and let his head fall on the desk with a heavy  _thud_. 

"Ginny!" Harry at couched beside her and poked her in her side. "What is it?" She turned to look at him. "I need to talk to you!" She smirked. "Does this has something to do with Draco talking to you earlier?" Harry whined and closed his eyes. Ginny laughed, and stood. "Come on, I could use a coffee". They walked over to the rather large kitchen, and she closed the door before she started up the coffee machine. "Now, spill it. What did mr. Gorgeous want with you?" Harry took a deep breath. "I sent him something I shouldn't have." She raised an eyebrow. He groaned and hid his face in the palms of his hands. "I was going to send it to you, just to get a rise out of you, bit somehow, it ended up with him!"" I swear to God, Harry, if it was a dic pic, I'm going to die!" Harry did another whine, and no matter how hard he tried to hide his face, the crimson blush were impossible to hide. Ginny's eyes went wide, and her laughter boomed through the kitchen. She was grasping the kitchen counter, and crouched, holding her other han on her stomach. This was the moment Draco decided to enter the kitchen. A doubled over, laughing Ginny my the counter, and a clearly blushing, distressed Harry on a chair. Harry and Draco locked eyes for a second, and Harry was pretty sure he was going to die. Draco's eyes roaming over his body did nothing to ease the blush, and Harry was pretty sure he was crying. Ginny only laughed harder, and Draco understood the situation, and leaned against the door frame. "Weasly, you wife is here, I think you should go see her", he said with a small smile. Ginny managed to collect herself enough to stand, but she was still giggling when she went passed her boss in the doorway. "Looks like you know why I asked you to my office", And Harry went if possible even more red, and whined, which made Draco's perfect eyebrows dissappear under his fringe. A slow smirk grazed Draco's features, as he once more let his eyes roam over Harry. "An hour left, Harry", he said and walked away. 

"Luna! You'll never believe what Harry has managed to do!" she was squealing when she reached her wife. Luna kissed her cheek. " He sent a dick pic to Draco?" Ginny was gobsmacked. She hated when Luna did that. It was like she was some kind of psychic. Ginny snorted and shook her head. "I should have known you would guess it". Luna dragged Ginny in for a hug. "It is not like i know, love. I just know you and all of your expressions, so I read you like an open book, you know", she said and kissed Ginny's temple. Ginny extracted herself enough to look onto her wife's eyes. "Do you think they'll finally get together know?" Ginny asked and Luna kissed her nose. "I really hope so. They have been dancing around each other for months, it is about time". 

Harry was trembling when he rose and went over to *Draco's office. They had been friends for quite some time, but Harry had never told the other man that he was gay. He was by no means in the closet, it wasn't a secret, but he never had it in him to tell the other man, afraid of his reaction. As far as he knew, the great Draco Malfoy was straight as an arrow. He lightly knocked, and he heard Draco grumble a come in. He opened the door, and the sight before him took his breath away. Draco had wrestled out of his suit jacket, loosened his tie and popped the 4 top buttons in his shirt. The shirt arms were folded up, revealing his rather muscular forearms, and Harry felt his blood rushing to his groin. His boss was always sexy, but he had never seen him like this, and he had trouble swallowing. Draco looked up from the huge pile of papers he had on his desk. "Sit, I'll deal with you when I am done here", he said, pointing to an emerald green sofa in the room. Harry dragged his body over and flopped down. His heart was pounding in his ears, and his trousers were too tight. His breath was unsteady as he let his eyes wander over that perfect form behind the desk, and he had to mentally kick himself to drag his eyes away. Draco's hands were racing over his keyboard, and for a moment, Harry wondered what it would feel like if those hands were running over his body instead. 

A groan came from the desk, and Harry finally let himself look back at his boss. He shouldn't have. Draco was leaning back, eyes closed and hands hanging on each side of the chair. Harry would have done anything to be able to put his lips on Draco's neck, and as if Draco knew Harry's thoughts, he lifted a hand and let it glide over his neck until he reached his forehead, a small smile on his lips. He slowly opened his eyes and looked right at Harry, who could have sworn his heart stopped. Draco got up from his chair, and went over to a small cabinet. He pulled out two glasses and a bottle of wine. "You do know why I called you here?" Harry looked straight at Draco's back. "Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic", he answered as smooth as he could. Draco stopped pouring the wine, and looked over his shoulder. "Accidentally? hmm?" A smirk on his lips, he turned back and finished with the wine. He grabbed the glasses and made way to the sofa. Harry automatically moved as far away as he could, but it did't look like it bothered Draco, who just handed Harry a glass, and sat down, with only a few centimeters separating them. Harry, who was starting to panic, downed his glass, and swallowed to fast, leaving him in a coughing fit. Draco put his own glass down, and patted Harry on the back, hand the warmth from Draco's hands were doing weird things with his head. He was dizzy, and it had nothing to do with the wine. 

Draco let his hand linger on Harry's back, and Harry's breath hitched. He looked up at Draco, and what he saw there scared him. Not that he was afraid of the other man, but because it was exactly how he wanted Draco to look at him. He wanted his boss. It was a terrifying thought. Draco's other hand found it's way to Harry's thigh, and harry looked like a deer in headlights. Slowly, Draco leaned closer, and caught Harry's earlobe between his teeth, and Harry whined. A smile adorned Draco as he released the earlobe. "Maybe it was faith you ended up sending it to me?" Harry shook his head. "It wasn't even mine! I was trying to get a rise from Ginny. Even after she married Luna, she so far in the closet that I'm sure she's found Narnia!" Harry exclaimed, and Draco chuckled in his ear, making Harry shiver. "Does it matter where you sent it? I am actually glad you sent it to me, though it makes me wonder what my contact name is", he said and slowly moved his hand closer to Harry's groin. Harry swallowed a moan. "I rather not tell", he squeezed the words out. "Not even when I have my dick shoved into your arse?" he asked, and in that moment his fingers made contact with Harry's erection, and he bucked his hips. A moan escaped him, and suddenly, Draco's lips had caught his own. The hand on his back had found it's way into his dark locks, and Draco pulled lightly, making another moan escape Harry. "You look so good like this,  _Harry_. So eager for me." Harry whimpered as Draco pulled harder on his hair. "What is my contact name, pet?" He pulled even harder and he squeezed Harry's cock through the fabric of his trousers and underwear, and Harry practically keened as his back arched. "Gor..ah..ha..ha...Gorgeous!" He managed between moans. "Good boy," Draco crooned, and bit down on Harry's neck, making him moan even louder. That was the moment Draco decided he didn't care if there was anyone left in the building. He was going to make Harry scream his name before he let him leave the office. Everyone was going to know that Harry belonged to him. He smirked at the idea, and sucked harder on Harry's skin. He was already a mess, and Draco drank the sight of Harry, now pushed on his back, crimson blush on his cheeks, hair even more messed up than usual, and eyes, so darkened with lust, that they no longer were green. Draco ripped open Harry's shirt, not caring about the buttons that went flying all over the place. 

They had manged to get out of their clothes, and were lying close together on the sofa, limbs intertwined, and Draco were kissing, licking and sucking on every piece of skin in front of him. Harry's back arched of the sofa when Draco's lips found a nipple and sucked it into his mouth, swirling it. He smiled as he let his hand take a hold of the unoccupied one, and pinched hard. "AH!" Harry was getting loud, and it did funny things to Draco's stomach. He had never been so turned on in his entire life. He usually hated loud partners, but he just had to hear Harry. So lost in pleasure, that all he could think about was Draco. He left the nipples, and scooted further down Harry's body, and relished in the moans and gasps that escaped the body beneath him. He found a spot on the inside of Harry's thigh there were really sensitive, and harry sobbed. He sobbed, which in turn made Draco moan, the vibrations going straight to Harry's groin, and he whimpered. Draco found that he had teased the poor man enough, and grabbed his hips, and swallowed Harry's cock in one swift motion, and Harry cried out. "Dr..Draco! uhn!" His toes curled as Draco did something with his tongue that made Harry see stars, and he grabbed his boss' hair, in lack of anything else to hold on to. It felt as Draco was trying to suck his soul out of his dick, and his breath came in short gasps. "Draco! I'm clo...AH! So close...", Draco, who was in a teasing mood, let go of Harry's cock, with a wet pop, and grinned up at him. Harry was panting hard, and he really started sobbing, as a tongue licked over his hole. "Draco!" Draco massaged Harry's opening with his tongue, until he was loose enough to push inside. He fucked Harry with his tongue, and Harry was trashing about above him, the pants and gasps spurring Draco on. He reached for his trousers that had fallen right in front of the sofa, and grabbed a bottle of lube. He opened it and coated his fingers good, before he pushed on in beside his tongue, and Harry had to bite his lip to keep from coming right there and then. It wasn't long before Draco removed his tongue and put in another finger. he brushed his lips over the spot on Harry's thigh, and when Harry started to meet his fingers, he added a third. Scissoring them, and a high pitched cry from Harry, let Draco know he had found the right spot. He teased that particular spot a few times before he pulled out, and Harry whined at the loss, but his breath hitched once again, when he felt the head of Draco's cock at his entrance. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry. "Relax, love," he whispered in that husky voice, and Harry moaned. Draco pushed carefully, and slowly breached the hole, even though all he wanted was to slam inside in one thrust. "Oh, for the love of...!" Harry said and locked his feet around Draco's waist, and impaled himself on Draco, who almost came from the force of it. Draco waited, afraid that he would come to soon if he moved. Harry looked up at him and reached out to brush his bangs out of his face. "I'm not made of glass, Draco. I can take whatever you give to me", ha said, and clenched down on Draco's cock. Draco moaned, and quickly pulled out, before slamming back inside with a force that surprised him, but the sound Harry made, made him choke on his own breath. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined Harry able to make such a lewd sound, so he repeated the action, earning himself another moan. The sound of skin on skin, and the wet squelching, combined with Harry's moans made it harder for Draco to hold on. He was close, but judging from the volume of Harry's moans, he was close to, and instead of hitting Harry's prostate on every other thrust, he sped up and hit it on every thrust. Harry sobbed and cried out Draco's name as his orgasm wrecked through him, and the feeling of Harry clenching down on him, as well as the look on his face was enough to throw him over the edge as well.

It was 15 minutes later that even one of them were able to move again, and all Harry could say was: "Wow!" Draco chuckled as he grabbed some tissues from the sofa table and dried them of. "Really? Wow is all you can say?" Harry looked up at him in a daze. " I don't have anything else. Perhaps mind blowing?" he said with a light blush. "Mind blowing? hmm. Then I have to up the game next time," he said and winked at Harry, who groaned and hid behind a pillow to hide the blush. "I hope you understand that I'm not letting you go after this?" Harry peeked out from behind his pillow. "I'm Draco Malfoy, love. Whatever I want, I get, and I want you", he grabbed Harry's hand and forced him to drop the pillow, before he kissed him. Harry blushed and looked away. Draco only smiled and started to pick up their clothes. When he had gathered it all, he put them on the table, locked his office door and grabbed a blanket. He made his way back to the sofa, to a rather confused Harry. He just smiled and dragged him into an embrace, and they cuddled up on the sofa, beneath the blanket. Draco kissed Harry on the top of the had and sighed. His hand resting over Harry's heart, and it was still beating like crazy. He chuckled and kissed the juncture between his neck and shoulder. " I just fucked your brains out. Why are you so nervous now?" "Uhm.. I... Where does this leave us?" Draco thought about it for a bit. They were boss and subordinate outside, but all he wanted was to lay there, with this warm body in his embrace. He wanted more than just a fuck, and his heart had already been drawn to Harry since he started working there 6 months ago. Draco inhaled. "That depends on you, Harry", he whispered. "I know what I want, but I don't want to push you into anything. I.. I love you, Harry. I really don't want you to leave, but I don't want to bind you to something you don't want either". Harry shook. For one second, Draco thought he was laughing at him, but was proved wrong when Harry turned in his arms, tears evident on his cheeks. He kissed Draco before he could say something. "I love you too, Draco", he whispered, and the fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
